THE INVADER ADVENTURES OF IZ AND GAOBAM DARESHOW!
by CommanderYyderse
Summary: As name implies. It's a dareshow. INVADER ZIM AND GRIM ADVENTURES OF BILLY AND MANDY! PM ME DARES AND STUFF! READ AND I SWEAR I WILL MAKE YOU LAUGH AND IF I DON'T THEN I'LL GIVE YOU YOUR TICKET BACK! XD  Rated T for cursing and such!  TACOS AND MILK!


'**ELLO GOV'NEH AND WELCOME TO THE INAVDER ADVENTURES OF IZ AND GAOBAM: THE GAMESHOW!**

***Quick Note: If you have read my IZ and GAOBAM TRUTH R DARE!, then I'm changing Slayer's name and clothing***

The cheers from the huge crowd of many humans, aliens, robots, and demons from zeh Underworld was barely heard over the sound of the Invader Zim theme playing to introduce the first episode of this fantastic gameshow thingy.

A female Irken walked onto the stage, playing the airguiter and singing along for some reason, because apparently in the future, the theme has lyrics and an epic guitar solo. The Irken had dark red eyes, antennas that extended away from her head, and then came back down, forming a sort of triangle at the end. She was wearing a striped black and red long sleeved shirt with coat tails extending down, standard black Irken pants, red gloves, and knee high red boots, with black chains hanging from them. Her PAK was black with red spots.

"…AND THE CHORUS SWELLS!" She shouted as an explosion was heard in the background, followed by the actual chorus in the song.

The song ended.

"Hey everyone! Thanks for bothering to buy tickets to this show!" She started. "I'm Rek! R-E-K, got it? I hope so, 'cause we about to start!"

As the crowd started to cheer again, a blue eyed Irken ran onto stage, followed by a crowd of rabid beavers.

The male Irken was wearing a shirt and boots similar to everyone's favorite homicidal maniac, and black pants that had a spot of white at the knees and where the pants stop, which were at his ankles. His antennas were just like any other male Irken's. His PAK was black with blue spots.

"HELP ME!" He shouted toward Rek as he and the rabid beavers ran off of the stage. Rek just stared in amazement as the beavers started attacking him.

"Well, you don't see that every day, huh? LOL!" Rek laughed, embracing her inner insane-ness. "Leo! You're such a screw up!"

Leo yelled something, but it was muffled by the sound of his screams as the beavers started to bite him.

"…Oh, my Serencesis. Someone should really help him…" Rek muttered.

Just then, an Irken/Vortain hybrid dropped from a light hanging from the ceiling. She had the horn thingies like Lard Narr's, dark-blue Irken eyes, with square pupils, and green skin. She was wearing a dark-blue and black hoodie with gray cargo pants. She has green hooves for feet, and black bracelets with dark blue spots around her neck, two ankles, two wrists, and at the end of her gray, rat-like tail. Irken spigs (What I call the Irken's spider leg things) come out of the red spots on the bracelets, which are called KYUs.

The Vortken (Yeah, that's right. _Vortken_) landed on top of one of the beavers and extended the spigs from her tail KYU to swat the rest of them off courageously.

Leo, who was still on the ground trying to shake the last beaver off of his head, was breathing heavily as the Vortken used her neck KYU spigs to strangle the last beaver.

"There," she answered as the beaver ran off to infect an unfortunate human by the name of Devin in the audience. "I has helped you!" She extended a hand to help the Irken up.

"Thanks, Yyderse." He answered as he stood back up. "That last beaver almost bit me. And he looked like Dagger. Imagine that."

"Speaking of the irony," Rek interrupted. "please welcome the two main stars, no, scratch that, the two main _cartoon stars_ of this gameshow thingy!"

The crowd erupted with yelling and such as Zim and Billy were carried onto stage by Rek's zombies and thrown into their seats.

"NO ONE HAS THE RIGHT TO TREAT THE HONORABLE ZIIMMMM THIS WAY!" Zim shouted as he was thrown into his seat.

Rek ran up to Zim and slapped his face. "No one but _me_." She hissed. "NOW SIT CHA GREEN ASS IN THAT CHAIR!"

"NEEEVEEERRR!"

Rek was getting aggravated at this point. "ACK!" She shouted. "YYDERSE! PLEASE CONTROL THIS IRKEN! SIRENCESIS DAMN!"

"Woah, woah," Yyderse answered. "no need to bring Sirencsis into this."

"JUST CALM HIM DOWN!"

"FINE! DAMN!" She shouted back as she walked up to Zim casually. "Zim," she started, staring deeply into his eyes. "I need to _calm down…_"

The Irken seemed to calm down and almost melt in his seat.

"Awwww yeah." Leo commented. "Zim got 'emself a GF!" He laughed.

"Lawl." Rek simply said. "Now, Billy. You say something. You haven't said anything yet, really."

The boy started waving a single hand in the air. "HIIIIIIIIII!" He shouted.

Yyderse shrugged. "Good enough for me." She said. "Now let's just bring everyone else out here."

The zombies came out with a huge cake for no reason whatsoever. "Here is your cake, oh mighty awesomeness!" A zombie groaned, 'cause that's just how zombies talk and stuff.

Billy gasped and grinned happily. "_Caaaaaaaakkkkkeee!" _he shouted as he ran up and dove in head first into the cake.

Leo facepalmed. "That cake was for _Rek._" He sighed. "It was her B-day on the 4th. We would have typed something sooner, but she was punished."

Rek sighed and looked at the ground. "Life's a bitch ain't it?" she said. "ANYWAY, LET'S JUST GET THE WHOLE CAST OUT HERE!"

After some hesitation and taco sauce, the whole cast comes out here.

"Do we really have to be on ANOTHER dareshow thing?" Dib whined. "There's countless ones and I see no point in-"

"SHUT UP." Mandy demanded. "Your voice makes me sick."

"Thank you." Gaz simply said before going back to her GameSlave.

"Yes, thank you Mandy." Rek said. "This is the only Gameshow where the fandoms of IZ and GAoBaM collide to make a big batch of irony and randomness."

"…Whatever." Dib stated as he sat down.

Billy all of a sudden popped out of the twentieth layer in the cake. "Does it make pie, too?" He questioned.

"BUT OF COURSE!" Yyderse shouted happily as pie started falling out of the sky.

Billy squealed in delight. "THIS IS THE BEST PLACE EVER!" He shouted as he started throwing pies at people. Then he threw a pie at Zim. Zim's skin started to seep with lava, and then he exploded.

"AND THE CHORUS SWELLS…AGAIN!" Rek shouted, followed by her maniac laugh.

"Are you going to say that after every explosion?" Yyderse questioned.

Leo then superglued dynamite to Yyderse and she exploded.

"AND THE CHORUS SWELLS FOR THE THIRD TIME!" Leo and Rek shouted together.

All of a sudden, a black cat fell from the sky and hit Gir in the head. "HI KITTEH!" He exclaimed as he picked up the cat and started flying it around like an airplane. "WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

The cat seemed to be beginning to feel sick. "Guh…Mars." It stammered.

"MARS?" Rek shouted as she ran over and snatched Mars from Gir's grip.

"Awww…I was playing wif the furry kitty…" Gir whined.

"Here's a taco." Rek said, distracted by Mars. Gir took it in delight.

"OM NOM NOM TACO!" He exclaimed as he ate it whole. "THANK YOU KIND IRKEN LADY!"

Mars was a black cat with a right front leg that was dark green with six purple spots on that certain paw, and vice-versa on the left back leg. Her tail was as follows from the base to the tail tip: Dark purple, dark green, dark purple, dark green, pink, dark green, pink. She has purple, diamond pupils and a pink bang that covers her left eye. She has a pink band around her waist that holds a raygun.

"Guh, I think I'm gunna hurl…" Mars muttered as she gagged. She struggled free from Rek's gripped and hopped into her seat. "I'm…uh…hosting the show with you people, right?" she questioned.

"Uhh…Yah, you are." Rek answered uneasily. "Now go and throw up on Devin, who's on the ground squirming because he got bit by a rabid Dagger."

Mars stumbled over to Devin and, in a nutshell, blew chunks on the guy. I would get into details, but that would be gross, wouldn't it? Oh yah, then Mars fainted for some reason.

Leo walked over to Mars and picked her up by the tail. "I hope she didn't get rabies, too." He said, staring at her dangling figure.

Then Yyderse apparently comes back from the dead.

"Probably not." Yyderse answered. "Now bring her over here, Borz'll take care of her."

"WERE GUNNA KILL HER?" Leo shouted.

"NO YOU IDIOT!" Rek yelled. "BORZ IS GOOD AT MEDICAL SHIT!"

"…Oh." Leo slowly walked over to Rek, who took Mars from his hands and threw Mars at Borz. Borz flew back from Mars' weight.

"WHAD DA HELL?" Borz shouted. "WHY'D YA THROW HER AT MEH?"

"I FELT LIKE IT!" Rek shouted back. "Now, let's just get on with the show and-"

Just then, A GAINT T-REX CRASHED THROW ZEH WALL!

"RWARRRRRRRR! FEAR MEH!" It shouted. "FEAR THE PRESENCE OF EVAN MCKEVIN! FEAR IT I SAY!"

Everyone just stared at Evan McKevin.

"WOOOOOHOOOOOO! Anyone forget about me?" Shouted a voice apparently riding the dinosaur.

"Oh, God." Grim groaned. "Not Sam. First Billy, then THAT ting emerges from the land where OC's are created."

"LOL YEP! The author apparently can't be mentioned in these dareshow things, that's why me and Leo are here. LOOPHOLES!" Rek exclaimed as she ran up to Grim and took off his skull. She threw it out of the nearby window. "Go fetch." She whispered in a very creepy voice to the rest of his body.

The rest of his body ran after the skull.

"Yep, you guys forgot." The voice sounded again. Then a figure jumped down from Evan McKevin and joined Billy as he once again dived into the cake. "Hey Billy!" the figure, who _was _Sam, said. "You'll NEVER believe where I found that thing!"

Sam was, well, an OC if you haven't figured out. He had orange hair, a red jacket with a white shirt, green cargo pants, and white shoes.

"I have a NAME YOU KNOW." Evan McKevin stated as he walked over to his torture chamber. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in this room wishing that unicorns would come and whisk me away to a magical place filled with rainbows and flying monkeys." He closed the door.

"Ohhh…Kayyy." Dib said. "What's the first dare so we can leave?"

The Zombies then took out a flamethrower and turned Dib into ashes. "RWAR!" They shouted.

"Oh, for old times sake!" Rek exclaimed as she ran over and danced on Dib's ashes. "He should be breaking through that door in three…two…one…"

JUST THEN DIB AND LADY RADIO BROKE THROUGH THE DOOR! DUN DUN DUN.

"THAT'S ALL WRONG! WHAT THE HELL?" Rek shouted. "THAT'S SU'POSSED TO BE GELENA SOMEZ!"

"But…Lady Radio and I love each other…" Dib whined.

Rek facepalmed. "Whatever. Imma speed things up a bit. JOHNNY!"

Johnny then appeared out of nowhere.

"JOHNNY! KILL THIS GUY!" Rek bellowed, pointing at Leo.

"Wha-What the hell did I DO?" Leo begged. "I THOUGHT I WAS WORTHY TO MEET THE SOCK BUNNY KING!"

"…Why the hell are you wearing my shirt?" Was all that Nny asked.

"Uh…I went to the dry cleaners and they got the shirts mixed up. I DON'T KNOW. I'M A GOD DAMN OC." Leo responded. "IF YOU KILL ME THEN YOU CAN HAVE YOUR GOD DAMN SHIRT BACK."

"…Fine. Whatever."

ONE MURDEROUS SECOND LATEH~!

Leo has died. Now you people enjoy his corpse while I get on wif the story, kk? Yes, kk.

"DIB, TAKE GAZ AND GO EAT FREAKING PIZZA AT THE FREAKING TACO KING PLACE THINGY!" Rek shouted as she threw Gaz at Dib. Dib grabbed Gaz and ran off, leaving Lady Radio all alone to sing for all of the other cast members.

I would describe what Lady Radio was wearing, but how can ANYONE describe what she's wearing?

"..I'm awesome in some way!" She sang as everyone just stared at her. Then Gir gets all crazy and punches her in the face. (XD)

"Lol that was funny." Yyderse commented. "Now, when Dib comes back, he has to get married to Bleznarc!"

"DON'T FRICKIN CALL ME THAT!" She shouted from backstage.

"ALRIGHT BLEZZY!" Rek shouted back.

"NOT THAT EITHER!"

"OK PEDRO!"

Then Gelena Somez break through the door, holding mustard, and singing for reasons that mere mortal will never understand.

"IT'S TUESDAY TUESDAY GOTTA UP DOWN ON TUESDAYYYYYYY!" she sang.

"BE QUIET AND STUFF!" Yyderse shouted as she threw a rabid snake at her.

"!" Shouted Gelena Somez as she ran off.

"Hmmm…." Rek started thinking. "How bad do you think Vasquez would hate me if I made Johnny date Feghan Mox?"

"…What?" Yyderse asked. "Why would you even have an odd thought like that?"

Rek then got all creepylike. "Eh heh heh. I have my own reasons, young Yyderse…!" Rek responded.

Yyderse's eyes got as big as tractor tires, and then she backed away slowly…

"Ok, maniac…" She muttered. "Calm yahself…" Then the Vortken felt dynamite superglued to her back.

EXPLOSION!

"AND THIS NEVER GETS OLD!" Rek shouted.

Then Dib comes back and ruins the fun. Also, his clothes are torn for reasons unknown. He sits down and puts his head in his hands. "The NIGHTMARES!" He shouted. "THEY HAUNT MY HEAD AT NIGHT! WAHHHAAAA!" He began running around like he just heard "Tuesday" by Becca Rlack come out with a bad song.

Yyderse used her tail KYU spigs and grabbed Dib to stop him from being trampled by the purple elephants that had apparently come with mail.

"LET ME GO!" Dib shouted. "THE CHEESE KING HAS TAKEN MY WAIFU! WMMA EATSON!"

"OH HELL NO, DIB!" Rek shouted. "WMMA EATSON BELONGS TO ZIM! LOL!"

The head purple elephant then stepped forward and handed Rek a letter. "This is from the city court." It said before walking out of the oversized door used by Evan McKevin followed by the other purple elephants.

Oh Sirencsis…" Rek muttered as she opened the letter. "I don't even have to read the letter. RED WHERE ARE YOU?"

The Tallest then appear out of nowhere. They're both wearing a lea and holding a coconut.

"Whaaaaaaaattt?" Purple whined. "WE WERE IN THE HABAMMAS!"

"I need RED!" Rek demanded as she pulled Red toward her via lea. "YOU ARE GOING INTO JURY DUTY WITH THIS BLOND WIG!" She put the blond wig on Red and pushed him out the door.

Borz then walked out with Mars, who was talking all squeaky like.

"Well, I fixed her." Borz said as she handed Mars to Rek.

Yyderse and Rek just stared at her like she just blew up the fucking world.

"You pervs." Borz muttered as she walked off the stage.

"MEH VOICE IS SQUEAKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYY!" Mars shouted as she started singing. "EASTER EATSTER TIME IS HERE! TIME FOR TOYS AND TIME FOR CHEER!"

Meanwhile, Mandy was just sitting in her chair. She got up and walked over to Mars. "Can I see that raygun?" Mandy asked Mars.

"MEH VOICE IS SQUEAKYYYYYYY! OK!" She handed Mandy her raygun. Mandy just smirked and walked off of stage.

Then Dib is calm and stuff, but he's singing "When you're good" by Some Guy I Know , which makes no sense but he was singing it anyway.

Just then, Rek threw Dib and Bleznarc into a wedding chapel. Then they went to the moon.

Suddenly, A GHOST RISES FROM LEO'S BODY! Once again, DUN DUN DUN AND STUFF!

Dib, excited, pulls out a camera and attempts to take a picture, but Rek smashes his camera.

"…You jerk." He muttered.

Dib apparently left Blezzy on the moon.

"Thanks, its right after being a douchebag on my schedule." She responded casually. "We need to spped things up to get to the next chapter, so ARIANNA! COME AND KILL EVERYONE AND DARKBOOTY INCLUDED!"

Arianna came and went physco. "COOOOOOOKKKKKKKIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" She shouted as she went all maniaclike and killed everyone.

No one but Leo, Mars, and Yyderse survived.

"Ok, now we need the DFGA to come and chase Dib around to get to the next chapter thing for the 1st version of this dareshow." Leo stated.

"No, not yet." Mars said. "We need Billy and Grim back too."

"Oh, yah." Mars made Billy and Grim come back to life.

"Ok, _now_ we can get them to chase him, right?" Leo asked. "NO WAIT! ZIM WAS MAKING OUT WITH HIM FIRST!"

Zim then came back to life, acting like a ZaDr fangirl. "SQUUEEEEEEE! I LOVE DIB!"

As much as it disturbs me to even type that, I did anyway, for the ZaDr fan's sake. Now Vasquez full out shuns me. Lol.

I'm so sorry XD.

Not really.

"Wait." Yyderse said smoothly as she used her wrist KYU's spigs to pull herself up to a pole at the top of the set and grabbed Mars using her ankle KYU's spigs. "_Now_ we can start and stuff."

Leo disappeared and summoned Dib back from the dead. "Oh, GOD!" He shouted. "NOW WHAT?"

Then the DFGA comes and if you've read my fist truth or dare, then you should know what it stands for. If you haven't read my last truth or dare, then all will be revealed in the near future.

Just be patient.

**Then this is where I stopped and the next chapter will be what was SUPPOSED to be chapter 5 to my original truth or dare thing, but obviously, that one broke the rules for Fanfiction, so I had to retype the last chapters. But cuz im a lazyass I just pretty much summed up the last 4 chapters into one. **

**There are rules you have to follow if you leave dares, though.**

**Rule 1) To leave dares, you have to PM me. If you leave dares in the reviews, I will not and cannot use them. THEY HAVE TO PM'ED TO ME DING DONG.**

**Rule 2) If you would like me to use an ****OC****, then along with the dares, PM me. I cannot use YOU. I can only use OC's apparently. Unless, YOU'RE and OC…which would be weird but funny. **

**If you want me to use an OC for the show, I will only use them for that chapter only. I will not keep OC's on for the whole story/dareshow thing. It's hard to keep up with all of that stuff.**

**Rule 3) BE AS RANDOM AS SHIT. I DON'T CARE IF ITS STUPID, IM STUPID TOO SO WHO CARES? NOT ME!**

**Rule 4) Still leave reviews, just not dares and stuff. **

**TACOS AND MILK.**

**One more thing. I could use the terms "Lady Gaga" or anything or else real, so that's why I switched the letters and stuff. I'll be more creative later.**

**BURRITOES AND COOKIES.**


End file.
